


loser who loves you

by merryofsoul



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryofsoul/pseuds/merryofsoul
Summary: Jooheon is huffy, and it's up to Minhyuk to fix it.





	loser who loves you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tullycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tullycat/gifts).



> Gently easing myself into the MX fic world with a short joohyuk drabble. For tullycat bc as with most things this year, I wouldn't have even discovered them without her. 
> 
> Title from Shine by Pentagon

“Jooheon,” Minhyuk calls as they all file into the dorm. “Hey—” 

Jooheon doesn’t acknowledge him or slow down, heading straight for his room. There’s no way he didn’t hear Minhyuk, because they’re only a few arm’s lengths away from each other, and everyone else is now looking between Minhyuk and the hallway Jooheon disappeared down. 

“Must’ve not heard me,” Minhyuk says, faking a smile. Kihyun raises his eyebrows in disbelief while Changkyun pulls his lips into his mouth in a way that tells Minhyuk there’s something he’s trying not to say. The rest of them hurry away so they’re not involved, and Minhyuk doesn’t blame them. 

Minhyuk follows Jooheon to the bedroom, but when he opens the door the room is dark and Jooheon is already huddled under the covers. He’s in full pout mode, and it’s obvious that Minhyuk is the reason for it, but he has no idea what he’s done. He frowns and backs out of the room slowly, closing the door quietly behind him. 

He retreats to the living room and goes over the day in his mind, trying to figure out where it went wrong. They’d been on location shooting the new music video, but Jooheon didn’t start acting like this until the very end of the day. He’d sat in the front of the van and fallen asleep, and then not said a word to Minhyuk between the van and the dorm. 

Jooheon doesn’t emerge even after Kihyun starts cooking dinner. Minhyuk slinks into the kitchen and sits down hopefully, but when Kihyun sets a bowl down in front of him it hits the table with way more force than necessary.

“What did you do?”

Minhyuk gapes. “I didn’t do anything!”

That’s a lie. He knows he’s done something, but since he can’t figure it out, denial is the next best thing. 

Changkyun snorts as he sits down at the table too. Kihyun zeroes in on him. 

“What do you know?”

“Minhyuk-hyung was telling the staff that he didn’t want to play with Jooheon,” Changkyun says, digging into his food without a care. “He heard him.”

“When did I—” Minhyuk stops as he remembers. In Minhyuk’s defense, it was hour seven of a shoot and all he’d wanted was some peace and quiet for like, a minute. He’d felt guilty immediately after saying it out loud, and he definitely hadn’t meant for Jooheon to hear it. “Fuck.” 

Kihyun takes away the bowl he’d given Minhyuk. “Go fix it.”

Minhyuk pouts. “I know I have to, but can’t I eat first?”

“No,” Kihyun says, glaring at him. “You both come back out to eat, or you don’t eat at all.”

Minhyuk groans a he drags himself up from the chair, throwing a dirty look at Changkyun when he snickers. 

The bedroom itself is still dark when Minhyuk opens the door, but Jooheon isn’t pretending to be asleep anymore. He’s watching something on his tablet, and only briefly glances up when Minhyuk walks in. He doesn’t acknowledge Minhyuk or take out his headphones. Minhyuk sighs and goes to sit on the bed by his hip. That gets no reaction either, and neither does his hand on Jooheon’s knee.

“Jooheon,” Minhyuk whispers. He shakes Jooheon’s knee. “Honey.” 

Jooheon must be able to hear him over whatever he’s watching, because his lips twitch like he’s trying not to respond. He sniffs and tightens his fingers around his tablet. Minhyuk sighs and crawls over Jooheon’s legs until he’s seated on Jooheon’s shins. He folds down and hugs Jooheon as much as he’s able, laying his head on Jooheon’s stomach. All Jooheon does is shift the tablet until it rests against Minhyuk’s head.

“Joohoney,” Minhyuk trills. “Joohoney onehunnit.” He fiddles with the hem of Jooheon’s shirt and slides his fingers under, brushing them across the skin of Jooheon’s hip. He feels Jooheon’s stomach muscles twitch against his cheek and grins as he moves his fingers further up toward the sensitive part of Jooheon’s waist. Jooheon’s body jerks as Minhyuk hits a ticklish spot. 

The tablet gets abandoned to the side and Minhyuk turns his head so he can smile up at Jooheon. 

“Oh, now you want to play?” Jooheon asks. He’s still pouting, but at least he’s responding to Minhyuk. 

“I’m sorry,” Minhyuk says. “I was just tired. Forgive me?”

Jooheon considers him. Minhyuk scrunches his nose up and tries to look as cute as possible. He knows Jooheon can’t resist it. 

“Fine,” Jooheon sighs. 

“Thank you,” Minhyuk sings, reaching up and pinching Jooheon’s cheek gently. “I love youuu.”

Jooheon bats Minhyuk’s hand away, but isn’t quick enough to catch Minhyuk’s hand from the other side. Minhyuk gets his knees under him and crouches over Jooheon as much as he’s able to in the small space of the bunk, poking his fingers into all of Jooheon’s ticklish spots. 

“Yah,” Jooheon complains, even as a smile breaks out across his face. “Yah!

“So disrespectful!” Minhyuk replies. “Good thing you’re so cute, Jooheon-ah.”

Jooheon gets a good grip on Minhyuk’s waist and flips them, but misjudges the distance to the edge of the bed. They both go tumbling to the ground, sheets tangled around their bodies and one of Minhyuk’s legs still up on the mattress. Minhyuk groans in pain and tries to shift off the hard plastic of the phone charger he’d landed on. 

“Sorry!” Jooheon yelps, reaching underneath Minhyuk and moving it out of the way. “Are you okay?”

Minhyuk smiles at Jooheon and reaches up to push Jooheon’s bangs out of his face. 

“You’re pretty,” Minhyuk murmurs, smiling at how Jooheon scrunches up his nose. “Does this make us even?”

“I guess,” Jooheon replies with another pout. He searches Minhyuk’s face carefully. “Are you really okay though?”

“I’m fine,” Minhyuk says. “I wouldn’t say no to a kiss though. Just to make sure I’m back to one hundred percent.”

Jooheon rolls his eyes but leans down to kiss Minhyuk anway. Minhyuk grins into it and uses the distraction to hook his leg around Jooheon’s waist and flip them so he’s on top instead. Jooheon’s loud complaints mix with Minhyuk’s laughter to fill the room, and neither of them notice Changkyun standing in the doorway with two bowls of food in his hands, and a long-suffering look on his face.


End file.
